


Fanfiction Author Appreciation Day Is August 21

by pronker



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: #AlwaysKeepWriting, Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/pseuds/pronker





	Fanfiction Author Appreciation Day Is August 21

Title: Fanfiction Author Appreciation Day Is August 21

  
Author: pronker

  
Rating: G

  
Summary: Rico says to go forth tomorrow and be fruitful with comments on stories you like! It won't hurt, I promise, even if the fic is so old it's creaky. :) Plus, it's Eclipse Day!

A/N So this is a twofer: I forgot about the [Bulwer-Lytton Contest](http://bulwer-lytton.com/2017win.html) this year to result in this tardy entry, and according to Barduil on tumblr (who goes by many names) August 21st is Fanfiction Appreciation Day. Please see summary.

IOIOIOIOIO

It was a dark and stormy night when Rico discovered the interroBANG from Phil (The Chimp Who Can Read) and afterwards, dear reader, nothing could extinguish the explosives expert's upsurge in ambition to master the alphabet, for it is in fanfiction that his story lies, boosted at its end with the aforementioned non-standard punctuation mark that I cannot reproduce here because of the limited nature of my word processor, but Rico could, _¡verdad?_

IOIOIOIOIO

The End


End file.
